ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
History of Zane (Tournament of Elements)
After sacrificing himself to defeat the Overlord, Zane somehow rebuilt himself in a new titanium body. Before he could reunite with his friends, he and P.I.X.A.L. were somehow captured by Ronin and brought to Chen in order to serve as a way to lure the other Ninja to him. Once on the villain's island, Chen stripped Zane of his power and had him imprisoned in a cell. As the Ninja traveled to the island to find him, Zane stayed a prisoner while struggling with regaining his memories before his fear takes over and he is forced to deal with a mysterious Dragon that appears in his dreams. Zane would later reunite with his friends and break free of his imprisonment forcing Chen to retreat. During the hunt for Chen, Zane was separated from his friends and forced to face his fear of the thought of death and his identity as a replica. With the help of P.I.X.A.L., Zane finds strength in his new identity as the Titanium Ninja and accepting the dragon isn't real he conquers his fear and summons an Elemental Dragons. He also reunites with his friends and they battle Chen’s forces to protect Ninjago. History The Invitation As Chen prepared for the Tournament of Elements, he looked into a dark room, remarking that he "holds all the cards" before walking off. Inside the room, Zane is shown to be bound in chains and strapped to the wall. Only One Can Remain While not making a physical appearance, Zane is mentioned by the ninja who attempt to locate him. When they witness the Chen steals the elemental power of Karlof and realize that Chen's goal is to steal all the contestants' power. Cole noticed that Chen used Ice while stripping Karlof of his power, which means he already stole Zane's power as well. Versus Still locked up inside the room, Zane has a nightmare where he is walking through a blizzard and stumbles into an icy cave, where he encounters a colossal dragon. The dream horrifies him, but he is awakened by P.I.X.A.L. who is in a nearby cell. With Zane's memory drive wearing out and the thoughts of his past disappearing, he is unable to recall her until P.I.X.A.L. helps Zane remember his friends and how he was rebuilt which triggers some of his memory. When Zane uses a drill from his chest compartment, he tries to use it to cut himself free, until he hears several Anacondrai Cultists coming his way. He quickly closes the drill and pretends to be unconscious or asleep. In a second attempt to get free, Zane succeeds, climbing into the cell next to his to get P.I.X.A.L. and escape with her. To Zane's surprise and disappointment, he finds P.I.X.A.L.'s body was scrapped and her memory drive was the only thing remaining, via a computer, though she tells him to leave her behind. However, Zane soon took P.I.X.A.L.'s memory drive and put it into his processor allowing her to be apart of his circuitry and continue the journey with him. Unbeknownst to him, Clouse and some of the Cultists had snuck up behind him, with Clouse using an electric rod to electrocute him shutting him down and locking him back in his room with chains that Clouse instructed to be strong enough to prevent Zane from escaping. At the end, Zane's beacon emits a signal to Nya's computer and she is shocked by this discovery. However, this led to her learning where the ninja were located and their reason for leaving the city and she decides to go there after contacting Wu. Ninja Roll Zane was still encaged, telling P.I.X.A.L. that the new chains were unbreakable. While a recently eliminated Cole and the other losers in the Tournament pass by the cell, Cole overheard Zane speaking and stops to talk with him as Karlof covers for him from the guards. Cole was overjoyed to see Zane was alive, complimenting his new form as Zane was happy to see him again. With a newfound hope, Cole promised both Zane and Karlof that he would get Zane free. Spy for a Spy Zane slept in his cell where he had another nightmare about the Titanium Dragon until he is awoken by Cole (who managed to steal one of the guard keys) and freed by him. The two Ninja quickly make their escape but face trouble due to the guards noticing Cole's escape and releases Clouse's pet. Unfamiliar with the sound of its howls, Zane questioned it as a scared Cole recognized it and quickly instructed Zane to run as they do so the serpent pursues them through the caverns with the two powerless Ninja running away from it in vain as it circles around them. As the serpent begins to close in on them, Zane asks P.I.X.A.L. for instructions while Cole is amazed to hear that he integrated her into his programming. At her instructions, Zane uses his exploding shurikens to create a hole below them allowing them to escape. Afterwards the two hide from passing guards, Cole then overhears one of them stating that the defeated Elemental Masters will pay for the Ninjas' escape. Zane tries to get Cole to go the latter states he promised to free Karlof and the captives from Chen. Cole tells Zane to go on as he will keep his promise. Despite being imprisoned for so long, Zane decides to go with Cole by stating Ninja never leave one another behind. Cole thanks Zane for this and promises to get them off the island one day before they head back to the factory. Spellbound Cole and Zane managed to sneak back into the factory and hid inside barrels. After Karlof motioned that the guards had left, the two emerged from their hiding place and using his holographic eyes, revealed their plan of using the sewer pipes to escape. Before the plan could be executed however, Dareth was soon thrown into the factory having being captured. Dareth then greets the restored Zane noting on how different he seemed because of his new body. Due to how unstable the pipes were, the added weight of the Brown Ninja would not make it possible and they returned to the drawing board. The elemental masters threw around several ideas, including roll themselves into giant eggrolls but all seemed flawed until Karlof mentioned that he used to build Roto Jets back in Metalonia. Dareth meanwhile began building a machine to make puffy potstickers, inspiring Zane to suggest they build a roto jet out of old factory parts as well. The Forgotten Element The Elemental Masters begin their plan when more defeated contestants arrive, among them is Jay, who spots Zane and Cole. Jay is happy to see Zane again and compliments him on his new form. They reveal to Jay that the guards still think they have escaped, which goes along with their plan of building a Roto Jet to bust everyone out. After much time, the jet is completed and Cole uses it to get through the guards and the factory wall, which collapses on Clouse's pet serpent, saving Nya and Garmadon. Nya hugs Zane saying she's happy that he's back (which he misinterprets as literal) before the Elemental Masters rush break into the Ancondrai Temple to battle the Cultists. As this happens, Zane reunites with Lloyd who is happy to see him as Zane states it was good to be back. Very soon, Kai breaks Chen's staff, thereby returning the elements to their wielders, allowing them to overpower their enemies. Reunited with his friends, Zane and the other Ninja soon finish off the remaining Cultists using Spinjitzu. However, Chen and Clouse, along with few henchmen, manage to escape with Skylor as their hostage. With Chen in hiding, the Ninja and their new allies then take control of the island. During the celebration, Zane turns on his funny switch, entertaining the alliance. The Day of the Dragon With Chen and his henchmen in hiding, the Ninja await their villains next move before Griffin tells them that Chen is trying to use Skylor's power to complete the spell and that she has escaped him. Now aware of Chen's plans, the Ninja split up to find Chen and stop him. Zane hops in a buggy and goes with Jay but drives too fast in the jungle and ignores P.I.X.A.L.'s warning that he crashes into a hole. He tells Jay to go on without him. While in the hole, he remarks he should have listened to P.I.X.A.L. before he sees the Titanium Dragon from his dreams and gets scared again although P.I.X.A.L. tries to assure there is nothing there, but Zane is too terrified to believe her. P.I.X.A.L. then tells Zane that he is the Ninja of Ice but he tells her that he is just a replica and since his powers have no effect on the dragon, he fully admits his fear. P.I.X.A.L. soon tells Zane that he needs to close his eyes to calm himself but he still hears the dragon's roar and says repeatedly he is not the White Ninja. P.I.X.A.L. then asks him who is he then, as a rejuvenated Zane states he is now the Titanium Ninja and acknowledges the dragon isn't real. P.I.X.A.L. then notices his elemental power rising as Zane once more states "I am the Titanium Ninja!" before he is engulfed in light. After Chen and his forces manage to escape after completing the spell, the stranded Elemental Master wonder what to do as Lloyd states he will go after them alone since he was the only elemental master with a dragon. However, Zane states that its not the case anymore as he appears on a dragon telling everyone that he has faced his fear which had allowed him to unlock his ability to summon a dragon. Sure enough, Kai and Skylor appear on a Fire Dragon confirming his words which motivates the Elemental Masters to summon their own dragons and head after Chen's army. The Greatest Fear of All The Elemental Masters fly to the Ninjago a day after Chen with Zane carrying Dareth on his dragon. They arrive in Ninjago only to find that Chen has not attacked yet for some reason. The Ninja have their allies scour the city while they go off to deduce Chen's next move. Arriving at Samurai X Cave, Zane is reunited with Falcon, Wu, and Misako. The assembled group soon begin to assess Chen's next move and soon decide to visit Kryptarium Prison to see Pythor for a way to defeat them. Although hesitant to speak with them, Pythor changes his mind when seeing Garmadon as an Ancondrai while P.I.X.A.L. soon tells Zane that Chen and his men have been searching the prison databanks about Pythor warning him they may attack, which they do after a while. As the other Ninja go off to fight the Ancondrai Cultists, Zane stays with Wu and the others before he notices Garmadon's hand changes after some of Pythor's venom fell on it. This causes him to realize that was why the cultists came for Pythor since he holds the key to completing the spell. Wu and Lloyd realize that Chen needs him to attack Ninjago and state they will make sure the Cultists don't get their hands on Pythor while having Zane join the other Ninja in keeping the Cultists at bay. However, things get worse when some of the prisoners escape with two of them being Nindroids that attack Zane who defeats them while stating he wasn't an outdated relic anymore. The Ninja soon decide that fighting the old enemies would be meaningless and move to escape with Cole destroying walls of the prison as the inmates pursue them. They make it to courtyard where they join Wu and the others but lose Pythor to the cultists. When Wu forbids Cole from destroying more walls so the inmates can't escape, Zane volunteers in escaping by creating an ice trail which he and his allies use to leave the area as Kai destroys it to prevent the prisoners from escaping allowing the Warden and the guards to arrest them. They arrive at the Samurai X Cave and informed by Nya that Chen has put his plan into action by having noodle trucks ship out. Zane does an estimate at how many Ancondrai cultists they could be carrying. Nya contacts the Elemental Masters for aid until the ninja can join them but to everyone's surprise the trucks head separate directions with the Ninja and their allies deciding to pursue them due to the villages in the area. Zane freezes the truck and subdues the driver only to discover the truck, he was pursuing was empty. In the end, it turns out to be trap to separate the elemental masters so Chen's army can invade without hindrance. The revelation that so many people are in danger causes them to lose control of their dragons out of fear at being unable to stop the chaos. The Corridor of Elders Zane, along with the rest of the Elemental Masters, received a mental message from Lloyd (through Neuro) to reconvene at Samurai X Cave. Once there, they see the progress of Chen's invasion with Zane doing an exact estimate of the odds against them. He then listens as Lloyd moves to motivate everyone using Zane's "death" as a way for the Ninja to get stronger. Wu tells everyone they must make their stand in the Corridor of Elders to defeat Chen once and for all. To strengthen their numbers, Zane goes to the park where his statue to enlist the aid of the people there telling they all fight for the same future. He then takes part in the battle against Chen with his friends managing to hold them off for a while but the enemy soon gets through. Zane later takes notice of Lloyd as he viciously attacks enemies wondering what got into him as Kai states he doesn't know but the enemy is getting past them. Zane then bears witness to as a portal to the Cursed Realm opens and Garmadon goes through it before the spirits of the Anacondrai Generals emerge and cursed Chen and his army, banishing them to the Cursed Realm and ending the battle causing the gathered army celebrate their victory. The Ninja and the Elemental Masters celebrated their triumph over Chen as they become friends before they part ways and promise to help each other in any future conflicts. Much later, the Ninja, Wu, and Misako then pay their respects to Garmadon and the Anacondrai generals for helping them achieve victory and see another tomorrow. Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:History Category:The Tournament of Elements